Penny For A Kiss?
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: First Teen Titan Fic. One-shot. RobinxStarfire.


**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone! C: This is my first __**Teen Titan**__ fic. The reason I put 'Teen Titan' in italics and bold was because I wanted to make it clear that this isn't my first fic, but just my first Teen Titan one. _

_A Little Bit About Me(You don't have to read this part, but I just would like to share it. I'll try to keep it short.) So I originally write stories for a show called Codename: Kids Next Door because I watched that show when I was a little and I am obsessed with Kuki and Wally. But I took a break from FF and then I also remembered a show called 'Teen Titans' that I also watched then I was little, so I watched every single season and fell in love with Robin and Starfire. Usually before I write stories for a show I do my research on the show, so I know a good decent amount about it. I read quite a few fics on the Teen Titan section so here I am! Also, this is my first story that I've done without a POV. Third person._

_I do hope you enjoy. Please tell me if I make any mistakes. I'd love to know. C:_

* * *

Starfire soared into the air, dancing around and feeling the nice breeze making her blood red hair run wild. It felt nice for her to just enjoy the pleasures of flying just for fun. She'd usually only fly if Nightwing and her had been called for duty. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but she couldn't do flips in the air and just enjoy it.

The nice rays of the sun soaked in her, energizing her.

She landed gently on top of a nearby building that had direct contact with the sun. The redhead made her way to the edge and sat down, closing her eyes. It was days like this where a part of her didn't want to be a hero all the time. She did love being a hero, saving people and making sure people were safe, but she enjoyed just relaxing as well.

Her own wedding had to be on hold because crime was going on. She did get married tho, but the crime had ruined the moment when Nightwing, Richard at the time, was saying his vowels.

Sometimes, she wished she was... human. If she was human, she wouldn't have to hide behind a hologram ring when she was with Richard in public. Instead, she must hide behind the ring or people would think Starfire was cheating on Nightwing with Richard, who was Nightwing. It was confusing at times.

She sighed deeply, knowing that her peaceful day would be over soon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice intruded her peacefulness, but she didn't mind considering who it was.

"What?" She turned to Nightwing, still not fully understanding earthen slang.

She could hear a small chuckle escape his lips. "It means I'll give you a penny for what you're thinking about." And with that he sat down on the edge next to her and pulled out a penny.

She held out her hand, accepting the offer.

He smiled at her and placed the penny in her hand. "So what are you thinking about?"

She sighed, how would he take this? Would he be angry at her for wanting a normal life sometimes? "I was doing the thinking and sometimes..." She paused for a split second, "I would like to have the normal life."

She couldn't tell what he was thinking, his blue eyes were covered by his mask. "Well, you have a normal life when you're Kori."

She looked away and a rebellious tear slipped out of her eye. "But I hide behind a ring, Richard."

He placed a hand on her exposed thigh and looked out into the distance. "I understand, but this will probably be as normal as both of us will ever get."

She shook her head. "No, this is as normal as I will get. You can always take off the mask and become Richard again. I have no mask. I will always be Starfire."

Nightwing turned to her and peeled off his mask, revealing his sea-blue eyes. "And I wouldn't want you any other way."

She still wasn't satisfied. "Richard, I will always be Kori when I am around you. Does that not bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me because I know you're still _you._ Your personality doesn't change when the ring is on, only a little bit of your appearance." Nightwing turned to her, facing her directly. "I love you."

She looked at him, making eye contact. They both leaned forward, but right when their lips were about to make contact, she stopped.

He opened his eyes and gave her a puzzled look.

She smiled and placed her hand into his and dropped the penny into his hands. "Penny for a kiss?"

A smile grew upon his face and gave a small laugh. "Oh, indeed."

They closed their eyes and let their lips make the contact.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I know. Kinda cheesy. So what do you think tho? Please, all reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, so is constructive criticism. Thank you for reading! _


End file.
